Through a Civilian Eyes
by capedluna
Summary: What would StarFox events be like through a citizen's eyes?


Through a Civilian's Eyes

Disclaimer: StarFox does not belong to me, all games and characters belong to Nintendo

Author Notes: Hello Readers, this is a new story I was planning while thinking about the events of what is going on in today's society and playing the game. What would life be like through a citizen's eyes? All the StarFox events minus the manga prior to StarFox Adventures and Adventures will not be in this story. Also if there are typos or grammar problems I miss please tell me in a correct manner ,not a twelve year old online gamer. Thank you!

Corneria, the main planet of the Lylat System home to many species and Cornerian Army. The planet like any other inhabited planets had a large body of ocean and a large mass of land. The mass contained one of the most important capitals of the galaxy Corneria city itself consisted of many highways to government offices to small business' to giant corporate offices to condos and flats, about two miles from the city was Corneria's Self Defense Army led by General Pepper. And like many cities they spawned little suburbs, in the usual towns. On the edge of this little town sat a small beige ranch house near a lake, residents to four Labradors. With Solar, the closes star to Corneria another day started with the sun peaking over the horizon.

"Good Morning ,Corneria City it's going to be another beautiful Monday with temperatures at eighty-three degrees perfect for going to the pool. But make sure to put on the sunscreen because Solar spares no one!",the radio dj shouted gladly.

"Aw man", a figure moaned from under blanket sheets.A black labrador with a yellow and white starburst in the center of his head crawled lazily out of bed heading to the bathroom.

"Nova, you better is awake!" a woman called. Nova rolled his eyes and continued to walk to the bathroom turning the knob but, not before he was rejected entrance to the room. He sighed knocking on the door.

"C'mon Star!" the door swung open revealing another black lab with medium length hair walking out the bathroom smiling.

"Someone is happy this morning." Nova said before heading to the bathroom. After thirty minutes of daily routine he walked downstairs smiling at his mom and heading the front door.

"Nova eats before going to school or your stomach will bother you while you work." Nova walked to the kitchen to see his younger sister Star eating breakfast. Nova looked at his plate and pulled a piece of bacon off.

"Mm thanks Mom!" his mother shook her head as he left out. Star wiped her mouth before standing grabbing her purse.

"Guess that's my cue to go. "she said heading out the door too. The walk to the bus stop with the other fellow students was always the same BORING. Star saw a purple and white papillion waving for her to come over leaving Nova standing by himself.

"Well at least I can enjoy the piece and quite until the next bus stop." he said to himself as the bus pulled up. The bus ride was fairly quite saving for a couple of cellphone chimes from others texting friends or talking amongst them. The bus turned the corner coming upon a housing complex named, Pine Woods. The bus came to a complete stop it breaks screeching letting them know how old the bus was. Students started piling on the bus a dusty brown jackal wearing a ROTC outfit and a hefty tomcat sat behind Nova.

"'Sup Nova?" the cat said smiling the jackal nodded his head Nova smirked in return to both.

"Not much what you do last Jacob?" Nova asked finally relieved to have someone to talk to as the bus started moving.

"Watch TV did you see Cornerian Idol?"

"That show is gay beyond belief!" the jackal said sternly.

"And what did you do last night Anubis?"The cat hissed, hair sticking right up. Nova rolled his eyes the two always argued on the bus, why? He had no clue. The bus brakes screeched again signaling that the bus was at another stop. Anubis smiled and rolled his suit sleeve up making is biceps flex.

"If you exercise often you might not have to worry about running out of breath before getting to the bus stop."

"Shut up I live further than you!"

"Three houses down don't co-"

"Oh my God shut up you two, God it's the same thing every day!" cried the Papillion sitting next to Star.

"Forget it Emily talking to those two is like talking to a wall." Star smirked. Nova looked out the window as the bus pulled up to a two story school. Nova glancing at the sign, O'Brian High School-leaders of tomorrow, today. Nova grabbed his backpack ready to get off tired of his friends constant bickering. The bus came to a stop as the ferret opened the doors Nova forcing himself in front of people to get off the bus. Nova saw his sister and her friend, Emily she stopped and gave a flirty smile.

"I'm telling you Star please hook me up with your-"

"No!",the two girls walked on.

'Of course my friends have to get off last',Nova thought shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Trust me Anubis with the way you act it'd be a miracle that you'd get into Corneria's Flight Academy!"

"I already have the skills they'd be crazy not to accept me. Besides Falco Lombardi got in."Anubis said cockingly.

"Who ?",Nova said finally paying attention,Anubis shook his head.

"Falco you know that guy that hangs with that pink cat. The two that was with that gang that almost ran us over last year when we decided to visit Corneria's Largest Mall."

"…Oh yeah,what about him?"

"I was saying if Falco can get in SO CAN I!",Anubis grimaced.

"Sure you can when you-damn locker,sure when you stop getting pissed all the time.",Jacob laughed at how Nova's sneaky way of talking about jackal looked at Nova swing the locker open with such walked away grumbling going to his ROTC class.

"Nice burn man.",the cat said nodding.

"It's the truth,he's going into the army if he wants to avoid chores and other unnecessary work he better learn to control his temper.",Nova lectured going into homeroom with Jacob.

A/N:Well here's the first chapter when I get enough reviews I'll do another chapter .Again point of view is from a civilian so anything they hereabout Andross,StarFox or others will be through radio or television.


End file.
